8 Poemas de Amor y una Canción Desesperada
by Saiph Lestrange
Summary: De tener que describirte y descubrirte para ellos, si tuviera que decirles lo que hay detrás, les diría que todo lo que hay eres tú: quién eres sólo para mí. Serie de viñetas sobre como las parejas centrales, los Cullen, los Hale y Bella se perciben.
1. ¿Qué habrá sido de tí?

Saludos a tods, lo que están a punto de leer, y que espero sigan regularmente, es un fic que empecé a escribir hace poco y que había venido pensando de tiempo atrás. La construcción no ha sido fácil, ya que hay mucho material que revisar y evaluar para encontrar el pensamiento perfecto para cada uno de ellos.

Como el título lo dice, habla de 8 poemas de amor, uno por cada Cullen y Bella, cada uno es una viñeta y no voy a decirles más, para no echarles a perder la lectura. Por obvio, espero retroalimentación de su parte y en serio, espero lo disfruten tanto o más de lo que yo disfruto al escribirlo.

Sin más preámbulo, esta vez los dejo con el prólogo y la primera viñeta en toda su estructura, en un capítulo separado, por obvio.

**..:DISCLAIMER:..** Cómo todos por aquí sabemos, los personajes y la historia de la saga pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; los poemas que leerán a lo largo de la publicación, pertenecen en autoría en interpretación a Edel Juárez y el resto del debraye es totalmente mío.

* * *

**. . : : 8 POEMAS DE AMOR Y UNA CANCIÓN DESESPERADA : : . .**

**PRÓLOGO: QUÉ HABRÁ SIDO DE TÍ**

_"Navegan por mis venas tus recuerdos, tus sabores_

_No hay camino en el que no te encuentre sin buscarte"_

Porque siento y te siento, porque eres el motivo, el medio y el fin, porque me perteneces y te pertenezco… porque al final del día, cuando la luna hace palidecer tu piel, me lleva por el mismo camino que empecé a andar hace años, buscándote, hallándote, necesitándote y volviéndote a perder.

_"Te descubro entre la gente, en las banderas ajenas y lejanas_

_En cada sabor o diferencia que encuentro en las esquinas_

_No puedo hablar más que con la gente y no hay más allá que tu mirada"_

Cuando me pierdo, no hay otro lugar para encontrarme si no es en el reflejo de tu mirada, en la forma en que me sonríes y el como tus brazos, con precisión casi milimétrica, se ajustan a mis hombros y los míos se enredan como hiedra alrededor de tu cintura, porque no existe el caos sin la paz de tu caricia y no hay tempestad, sin la corriente que fluye de tus labios.

* * *

Saludos y... seguimos leyéndonos por aquí.

**_J. Saiph Lestrange-Black._**


	2. Mientras Dure

Tal como había prometido en el prólogo, les dejo también la primera viñeta en forma, espero que la disfruten. Esta vez, se trata de la forma en que Jasper ve a Alice y su relación con ella.

**..:DISCLAIMER:..** Cómo todos por aquí sabemos, los personajes y la historia de la saga pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; los poemas que leerán a lo largo de la publicación, pertenecen en autoría en interpretación a Edel Juárez y el resto del debraye es totalmente mío.

* * *

**. . : : 8 POEMAS DE AMOR Y UNA CANCIÓN DESESPERADA : : . .**

**MIENTRAS DURE**

_"No me importa mostrarme débil mientras escribo,_

_Si aún no soy fuerte, ni nunca lo he sido_

_No sé amar como quien juega…"_

Comencé a escribir mis memorias la noche en que me lancé a una nueva vida, quise escribirlas no por temor a olvidar, sino por el olvido de la humanidad que había dejado atrás; mis creencias, mi identidad, el soldado convertido en bestia y la bestia que, en mis sueños, deseaba sepultar bajo el dolor de cada vida robada que servía para mantenerme en pie. Siempre pensé que la sensación de vacío pasaría si dejaba de luchar, si intentaba recuperar al joven Jasper Whitlock… si lograba abandonar los hábitos de combatiente, de la sangre, el horror y la gratificación instantánea que en realidad, no merecía.

Había pasado un siglo, en el que me había convertido en una criatura incapaz de de sentir algo más allá de la furia, la ira, el dolor y gradualmente, la implacable ansiedad que seguía a la muerte de alguna de mis presas. Impotencia, nostalgia, dolor, soledad, culpas; todas golpeándome una y otra vez, como inminente recordatorio de lo monstruoso de mi nueva naturaleza y, semejante desesperanza, extendiéndose por mi pecho, a grado tal de desear, más no buscar, un final.

No había motivos, ni razones; no existía un sentido que me permitiera aferrarme a la realidad, necesitaba perderme, escapar de todo aquello que me recordara la atrocidad de mis actos, y evitara que pudiese olvidar todo ese dolor y angustia que había provocado; más allá de aquella pasión opresiva que estaba destruyendo los jirones que quedaban de mí mismo… necesitaba aunque fuese un poco de aquella calma que, sin saberlo, buscaba con desesperación. Fue entonces cuando la vi, con la sonrisa franca y su pequeña mano nívea tendida hacia mí, ella me esperaba, y yo… me aferre a la esperanza que sentí con tan sólo mirarla.

_"Yo amo con los codos, con el sueño, con la voz,_

_No tengo objeción en no ser correspondido_

_No me importa cuanto viven mis amores…"_

Me perdí en sus ojos, en la cálida frialdad de su piel, en la perfecta precisión con que su cuerpo pequeño y casi frágil se amoldaba a mi pecho desnudo. Una nueva intensidad desplazó con prontitud aquel vacío que se extendía en mi pecho como una enfermedad; y no era necesario cuestionar palabra alguna.

Fui conociendo cada uno de sus gestos, sus reacciones, como calmar la ansiedad de las visiones y, a comprender cuando le bastaría con un momento de silencio. Así mismo, era ella quien podía predecirme sin perderse en una visión: la forma de conducirme, el simple acercamiento para seducirle, la fruición de mi ceño al tomar decisiones y el brillo apagado en mis cansados ojos, cuando la frustración de la debilidad me pone furioso.

Cien años, con la fluidez de sus días y la violencia de sus noches, se cernían sobre mis hombros, haciendo fluir a través de mí las emociones a mi alrededor y mis propias pasiones; nunca antes me había detenido a pensar en la importancia de conocer el amor entre los condenados, nunca antes había importado como ahora, que no logro concebir un anochecer sin mis brazos rodeando su cintura.

_"Yo amo mientras dure, mientras puedo,_

_Mientras se vacía el vaso y emprendo mi camino_

_Yo no entiendo como aman los humanos…"_

Contemplar el paso del tiempo, de su tiempo, del mío, del que hemos compartido y aquel que nos trajo hasta donde estamos; de vivir en familia y pretender estar lejos de ella frente a los humanos, de darle a hurtadillas una mirada intensa, para después salir hacia una clase que no me interesa… cuando quisiera estar con ella y mandar el mundo al diablo.

No estoy seguro de cómo describirlo, pues me falta referencia; lo que siento por ella, es más fuerte que la sed, más intenso que las peleas por territorio en el sur, más profundo que mi propio deseo de pertenecernos de todas las formas posibles y aquellas que faltan por inventar.

Esme ha preguntado desde el principio si somos pareja, la verdad, es que al encontrarnos, sólo sabíamos que éramos Alice y Jasper, yo sólo sabía que el caos de mi universo, sólo tendría sentido si trataba de ordenarlo bajo el amparo de sus ojos. Quizá sea amor, quizá alguna otra cosa, pero hoy… hoy sé que es tan mía, como yo lo soy de ella, y que no necesito ponerle nombre, porque no existe algo que pueda definir tal grandeza.

_"Por eso estoy aquí, contigo, por tu duda,_

_Por todo lo que no sabes ni averiguas_

_Por todo lo que das sin saber siquiera que tenías…"_

Y es por eso que sigo a su lado, por la implacable necesidad de seguir sintiendo su aliento perdiéndose entre mis cabellos, por la certeza de que, no tenemos nada más seguro que el día de mañana, porque tengo sus dudas para responderlas, al tiempo que ella va sanando mis temores, mis inseguridades.

La amo porque siempre sabe las cosas, porque va un paso adelante, porque lo mismo puede predecir una tormenta, que el inexplicable vuelco que dará un corazón que late sin hacerlo del todo; por ser ella quien guarda esperanzas cuando todos alrededor creen que todo se ha perdido, cuando creen que será para siempre. Es un alma noble, un espíritu de infinita bondad y con una sola sonrisa, puede poner mi mundo a sus pies.

_"Amo tus alas, tus vuelos_

_Tus caderas donde termina mi noche, mi nostalgia"_

A veces la siento como una fuerza elemental, con la cadencia que le hace ir y venir, la fragilidad de su cuerpo, la suavidad de sus pasos, su grácil andar y el brillo suspicaz de sus ojos dorados; como si pasara de ser la caricia de una brisa veraniega, a ser el devastador huracán que me atrapa en su corriente.

Jamás he sido artista, no estoy seguro de poder serlo y aún cuando el alma de Miguel Ángel o el genio de Dalí, en algún extraño giro se hicieran con el dominio de mis manos, no lograría captar su magnificencia, no habría pincel capaz de dibujar la suave línea de su cintura; ni carboncillo con la habilidad de asemejar la profundidad de sus texturas y la sinuosa curva de sus caderas. Sería imposible igualar cada una de las figuras en su cuerpo que, con su ligereza, purifica mi alma y con su fuego, consume mis ansias y complementa mis deseos.

_"No me importa que no entiendas que te amo_

_Que dudes, llores, preguntes y reclames_

_Yo te amo… mientras dure."_

Es su voluntad ser la que es, con todos sus caprichos, certezas, incertidumbres, esperas y búsquedas, porque es quien se ha ocupado en ser; es la que recuerda haber despertado sola y abandonada a su destino, la que perdió su pasado para encontrarse con el futuro… la que por tentar al destino, caminó tan sólo buscando una imagen y, me encontró buscando un camino.

Por eso la amo, por eso estoy a su lado, por eso me quedo y voy asido de su mano, porque ella es mi todo; es más de lo que podía pedir y mucho más de lo que merezco, porque la amé desde que tomé su mano por vez primera y supe que sería para siempre…

* * *

Aprovecho para agradecer a Gab Malfoy por betear esta serie y por tenerme tanta paciencia entre correcciones, borradores y demás.

**_J. Saiph Lestrange-Black._**


	3. Me gustaría tenerte desnuda

Continuamos con la serie de viñetas, en este caso es un poco más corta que la anterior, sin embargo, creo que puede describir breve y al grano la forma en que Emmett ve a Rosalie y lo que ella le significa.

**..:DISCLAIMER:..** Cómo todos por aquí sabemos, los personajes y la historia de la saga pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; los poemas que leerán a lo largo de la publicación, pertenecen en autoría e interpretación a Edel Juárez y el resto del debraye es totalmente mío.

* * *

**. . : : 8 POEMAS DE AMOR Y UNA CANCIÓN DESESPERADA : : . .**

**ME GUSTARÍA TENERTE DESNUDA.**

_Me gustaría tenerte desnuda ahora_

_Poder hablar de tu cuerpo_

_De la distancia exacta que hay entre tus senos…_

Quisiera que todo el mundo pudiera verte como yo puedo hacerlo, con la precisión que me dan los años de verte andar de un lado a otro de nuestra habitación en los días soleados, cuando los halos dorados que se cuelan por el ventanal, acarician la maravilla de tu pálida piel desnuda.

Me gustaría que pudieran verte a través de mis ojos, y describirte con la misma facilidad con que te conozco y recorrerte con la misma naturalidad con que la lluvia se desliza por tu cuerpo.

_Me gustaría poder contarles de tus piernas_

_Ese par de tijeras con los que has podado mis pudores_

_Con las que abrazaste mi inocencia…_

Desearía mostrarles lo que hay detrás de esa mirada fría, de la natural e indiferente arrogancia que irradias; quisiera que pudieran ver lo cálido de tus caricias y la pasión que desbordas cada vez que estamos cerca, y tus labios y los míos, se enfrentan sin tregua hasta que te quedas aquí, conmigo y entregas tu fuego a cambio de la pacífica rendición de tus piernas enroscadas en mi cintura.

_Hablarles de tus manos y de las caricias que ellas encierran_

_De tus ojos y de la paz con que nado en ellos_

_De tus caderas firmes y tu vientre plano…_

¿Cómo poder explicarles quién eres?, quisiera encontrar las palabras, los hechos, la forma exacta en que hablas con la tersura de tus manos y la calidez de cada roce cuando te recorres el rostro acomodando tu cabello rubio; y de cómo tus ojos desprenden tanta luz cuando miras sin observar nada en particular.

Cómo explicarles que eres todo y nada al mismo tiempo, luz y obscuridad; fuego y hielo; ternura e indiferencia; que estoy completo cuando estás conmigo… que no hace falta nada si te sostienes de mi brazo, si me envuelves con tu cuerpo.

_Y de tu sexo, ese eterno manantial de mis pecados_

_De tus pies que marcan mis pisadas_

_De tus uñas y de cómo dibujan con la sangre de mi espalda…_

Hacerles entender que el vaivén de tus caderas, es algo más que una simple provocación, que con cada paso dado, con cada mirada distante, vas diciendo _"mírenme, estoy aquí… mírenme y vean que le pertenezco"_. No soy un genio, jamás lo he pretendido, pero en verdad no es necesario serlo cuando adivino en todas y cada una de esas miradas el deseo, la fantasía y la fascinación que sienten hacia ti.

Si tuviera que decirles lo que hay detrás, les diría que todo lo que hay eres tú:

La mujer… al a que desean,

La niña… a la que protejo, aún cuando no lo necesita

La compañera… esa que me regala sus noches y la intensión de sus días

La amante… la que me toma, me deja, me ama y me olvida, tan sólo para buscarme si le hago falta.

_De tu lengua como ágil oponente de mis dientes_

_Y de toda tú cuando estás desnuda…_

Me encantaría que, por un momento, pudieran descubrirte, encontrar las diferencias de cada una de tus formas, el tamaño de los diminutos y casi invisibles lunares en tu espalda, la suavidad de tu cabello al rozar por un segundo la piel… de sentir tu aliento y el sabor dulzón y fresco que deja en los labios después de un beso.

Si tan sólo pudieran abrir los ojos, darse cuenta que no eres todo lo mezquina, malvada y frívola que todo el mundo jura… si pudieran mirarte como yo lo hago, sabrían que basta con una simple sonrisa para captar tu mirada y con un suspiro medio contenido, para atraer tu fuego.

_Me gustaría tenerte desnuda ahora_

_Aquí, para no contarles nada…_

De tener que describirte y descubrirte para ellos, comenzaría por el suave tono dorado de tus ojos en las tardes de calma, de cómo se llenan de un fuego obscuro cuando el deseo comienza a sobrepasarte; hablaría de la delicada cortina de tu cabello rubio y sus intrincados patrones cuando se derrama sobre la almohada; del número exacto de pasos en que mis dedos recorren tu costado del hombro a la cintura y de cómo tus labios se curvan en una sonrisa mucho más que tentadora.

Me gustaría que supieran que hoy no es nada, que mañana suena a promesa y que el pasado… el pasado deja de tener sentido mientras pronuncias con estudiada lentitud sus sílabas, entre hablando y cantando. Desearía que supieran que cada vez que te miro derramándote sobre mi cuerpo al comenzar un nuevo día, es como si fuera siempre una primera vez, porque así sea uno, diez o cien años, cada mañana hay una nueva Rosalie que descubrir.

* * *

Gab, gracias de nuevo por servir de beta para esta historia y para tí Mitzuko, te doy la bienvenida a uno más de mis deslices, espero que lo disfrutes.

Saludos y hasta la siguiente viñeta.

**_J. Saiph Lestrange-Black._**


	4. Este soy yo

Les dejo esta ocasión con la tercer viñeta de la serie, el día de hoy, se trata de Edward y cómo ve a Isabella, espero que la disfruten.

**..:DISCLAIMER:..** Cómo todos por aquí sabemos, los personajes y la historia de la saga pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; los poemas que leerán a lo largo de la publicación, pertenecen en autoría en interpretación a Edel Juárez y el resto del debraye es totalmente mío.

* * *

**. . : : 8 POEMAS DE AMOR Y UNA CANCIÓN DESESPERADA : : . .**

**ESTE SOY YO**

_Éste soy yo.  
Éste soy yo intentando prender fuego,  
Haciendo llover mientras lo intento,  
Éste soy gritándole a mi sombra que no me deje  
Éste soy yo, temblando._

Había olvidado hace cuánto tiempo había dejado de temblar, de dudar, cuándo me había dejado llevar por la apatía del paso del tiempo y a su vez, perder la curiosidad por el mundo a mi alrededor. Era tan fácil resolver los dilemas de qué hacer a diario; escuchar sus pensamientos, darles con precisión lo que buscaban y después, dar media vuelta de regreso al tedio de las rutinas de cada día; era tan fácil, que un cambio pequeño me aterró lo suficiente como para obligarme a no perder la calma.

Siempre había estado claro quien soy, con la efigie perfecta de facciones casi cinceladas y el suave cabello cobrizo desacomodándose al más libre albedrío, y ese… ese era yo, el solitario, arisco y taciturno Edward Cullen, el demonio que reía para sí mismo con la idea de atormentar a alguna chica curiosa, el hijo preferido de mi padre y el mismo que había tenido perfectamente entero y claro su universo personal, hasta aquel día en que ella apareció, para darme una saludable dosis de miedo y recordarme como se siente temblar de algo que no sea furia.

_Soy yo el que te ha ahuyentado,  
El que muere por ti y tu boca  
Soy el que le roba palabras a la noche  
El que abusa del ron y la memoria,  
Éste soy yo, culpable._

Fue el miedo el que tomó control de mi cuerpo y mi mente, el que me hizo correr alejándome, cuando el alma, sólo susurraba "por favor, detente", sí, es cierto, la deseaba más que a nada en este mundo, tanto o quizá un poco menos de lo que la deseo ahora. En aquel momento, deseaba su sangre, que ese cálido licor resbalara por mi garganta, embriagándome, mientras su cuerpo iba perdiendo aquel tibio halo entre mis brazos, bajo mis labios.

Después, deseé su sonrisa, su voz… deseé con toda mi fuerza escuchar su respiración acompasada y los arrítmicos latidos de su corazón cuando estaba _demasiado_ _cerca_. Finalmente la deseé a ella entera, profunda, cálida; deseé perderme en el tacto de su piel tibia, en el estremecimiento de su cuerpo y lo entrecortado de su voz que, respetando –contra toda su voluntad- mis límites, me obligaba a buscar romperlos.

_Soy y siempre he sido el que huye  
El que teme a los espejos y a las fotografías  
El que duerme solo y hace llamadas a deshoras  
Soy yo el que no responde._

Y entonces la tuve, la sabía conmigo y aún así, me aferré a su cintura y su andar torpe, quise beberme cada tarde pretendiendo y cada noche que le arrullé cobijada entre mis brazos. La tuve y me forcé a perderla, porque el peor de los peligros que enfrentaba, suponía justamente tenerla conmigo; entonces me fui lejos… lejos de aquí, lejos de ella y lejos de mí, tan lejos que de nuevo sentí miedo de perderla y perderme, de saber que pasado uno, o cien, o mil años, podría olvidar como sus ojos eran lo único capaz de darme un remanso de calma.

Escondí sus recuerdos, pretendiendo sepultar también los míos, creyendo que sin mí, ella sería feliz… por ella, por mí, por los dos y así, supe que no había lugar seguro, sombra precisa, ni hogar alguno que apagara mi dolor; por eso quise seguirla cuando, al parecer, la había perdido. Era el mismo infierno y la mitad de mí… la mitad de mí, había acabado en el preciso instante en que ella se había ido.

_Éste soy, el que sobrevive a su ausencia  
El que se suicidó de niño  
Soy el que vota, el que cumple, el que saluda  
Soy el que mienta madres al volante  
Éste soy yo, perdido._

Éste soy yo, el mismo muchacho que perdió su historia a los diecisiete años, que lleva más de ochenta cargándolos a cuestas; el que dejó el sueño de ser soldado, para reemplazarlo muchas décadas después, con la simple ilusión de su cuerpo, forrado con la blanca perfección de su pureza, mientras avanza hacia mí, sonriendo, un poco de nervios, un mucho de felicidad… diciendo un '_Sí, acepto', _con sabor a eternidad.

Estoy aquí, incapaz de soportar un momento sin su luz llenando mí espacio, dispuesto a estar aquí y llegar también hasta el fin del mundo, si con ello tengo la recompensa de su risa tranquila y sosegada y la intuición con que intenta adivinar mis intensiones. Provoca tantas cosas en mí, tantas y tan distintas, corriendo todas a una velocidad indescriptible en una fracción de segundo; sigo siendo yo, cuando su flujo me atrapa y simplemente me pierdo, me dejo ir en el brillo de sus ojos y el tímido enrojecimiento en sus mejillas.

_Éste soy, cubierto de ropa, de piel, de mugre  
Relleno de tripas, de sangre, de ausencias  
Soy yo naufragando, renaciendo, conquistando  
Soy el que tu conoces, el que nadie ha visto  
Éste soy, y también no soy este._

Sigo siendo yo, el mismo que aparece cada día en el reflejo del espejo, el que refulge bajo la luz de un sol tímido que a ratos acaricia este pueblo sombrío; sigo siendo yo, pero de un tiempo acá, no he vuelto a ser el mismo, creo que jamás volveré a serlo. Creo que es así como debía ser, como siempre debió haber sido, como me lo tenía reservado el destino y hoy, estoy seguro de que valió la pena la espera.

Porque soy el de antes cuando no la tengo cerca, porque renazco con cada encuentro, porque no hay noche completa, si no es con los apagados susurros de los sueños que van cubriendo su mente y que, aunque la curiosidad me enloquezca, reconozco que prefiero preguntar o intentar adivinar lo que piensa, pues así, jamás dejará de sorprenderme.

_Soy tan poco y soy todo lo que tengo,  
Soy manos vacías, cartera vacía, cama vacía  
Soy necedades, cobardía, indecencias  
Soy todo tacto, corazón y oídos,  
Soy para ti, quien quiera que tú seas._

Desde el principio lo supe, aunque me negué a creerlo, se había convertido en la voz de mi cabeza, en mi rostro esperanzado, en mi sonrisa cada mañana; se había convertido en el complemento perfecto para el espacio vacío entre mis brazos, en la luz que alumbra cada crepúsculo… se ha convertido en la vida que yo no tengo y que ella me entrega como su única prenda y para mí, siempre ha sido tan poco lo que puedo ofrecerle, siempre ha dicho que soy mejor que un premio de lotería, pero en verdad, soy sólo un hombre, uno muy necio y egoísta, uno que le arrebata la vida, a cambio de una eternidad de mí, mis humores, mis amagos de sonrisa y una cama compartida, para dos.

Yo sólo soy el que soy, el que puedo ofrecerle, desde la piel hasta los huesos; sólo soy uno, y los diferentes Edward que ella reconoce en mí… hoy, hoy sólo quiero ser ese, el que en una noche húmeda de principios de verano, con una rodilla en el piso, le prometió amarla por la eternidad, a cambio de una simple promesa: su amor, para siempre.

* * *

Saludos y hasta otra.

**_J. Saiph Lestrange-Black._**


	5. Sin Sed

Traigo por fin, después de mucho retraso el cuarto chorema de la serie, en esta ocasión se trata de Carlisle hablando sobre Esme. Con esta viñeta pasó algo muy curioso, especialmente por la forma tan fluída en que fue dándose, creo que aunque Carlisle es el más controlado de los 7 Cullen, es el más hambriento de mundo, el que siempre mantiene la esperanza, por eso fue que elegí este chorema para el como ve a su compañera, porque las ansias de mundo podrán satisfacerse, pero jamás las ansias de tener cerca a quien se ama.

**..:DISCLAIMER:..** Cómo todos por aquí sabemos, los personajes y la historia de la saga pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; los poemas que leerán a lo largo de la publicación, pertenecen en autoría en interpretación a Edel Juárez y el resto del debraye es totalmente mío.

* * *

**. . : : 8 POEMAS DE AMOR Y UNA CANCIÓN DESESPERADA : : . . **

**SIN SED**

_No busco intoxicarme  
ni perderme, ni perderte,  
quiero entender lo que pasa._

Maldije mi suerte más de una vez en los primeros diez años, volví a maldecirla cuando me encontré solo con mis ideales, cuando supe que estaba abandonado, incluso por los de mi especie. Una cuestión se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, ¿es que no hay nada para mí ahí afuera, en esta eternidad? La respuesta tardaría mucho tiempo en llegar.

Fue todo como un torbellino, tan rápido, tan repentino; de pronto me hallé tratando de criar a un muchacho dulce y noble que había perdido todo demasiado rápido y dudé si podría lograrlo, dudé ser capaz de ser un buen padre, especialmente al carecer nuestro hogar de la delicadeza y la compañía de una mujer. Me negaba a reconocerlo, pero ese anhelo se había convertido gradualmente en una obsesión; ya no era sólo la necesidad de saber que no estaba solo, era la implacable inquietud que dejaba un espacio vacío entre mis brazos.

_No enternecer ni provocar miradas  
Entre quienes me conocieron de antes  
No quiero un "antes" y un "después"  
No en la misma vida._

Había dejado atrás al hijo del presbítero; el analítico, comprensivo y compasivo muchacho que desapareció en una cacería de brujas en Londres; también había dejado atrás al vampiro recién nacido que optó por ceder ante el hambre de conocimiento, que a la sed de sangre; había dejado atrás al idealista, ese que intentó convencer a milenarios consanguíneos de subsistir sin arrebatar una vida humana; esos tres Carlisle se habían ido, para dejar al Carlisle que creyó con firmeza en salvar seres combatientes, aquellos que se habían aferrado a la vida aún cuando todas las probabilidades apostaban en su contra.

Ese nuevo Carlisle, el que había comenzado solo en el nuevo continente y abrazaba su vocación de sanador de cuerpos, el que encontró su propia redención tratando de hacer lo correcto, fue el que trajo a Edward a mi vida, el que me convirtió en padre… o lo más cercano a serlo que podría lograr en esta nueva vida y después, pero poco después, me la trajo a ella, con su cabello color caramelo, el cuerpo medio destrozado y un corazón que se negaba a dejar de latir.

_Yo busco una estocada limpia  
Que corte con lo que no me deja avanzar,  
Busco amar y ser amado  
Compartir mi tiempo,  
No regalarlo ni robar ajenos._

Estaba en la morgue cuando la llevaron, creyéndola muerta; su cuerpo estaba frío y su rostro deformado por los golpes de una caída mortal; era mi trabajo declararla muerta y lo habría hecho sin dudar un segundo, de no ser por los apagados latidos de su corazón, que por alguna razón, se empeñaba en seguir latiendo cada vez más lentamente. Sucedió entonces lo inexplicable, lo increíble, sus ojos se abrieron súbitamente, había miedo, ira y ese reflejo opaco que sólo es uno de los rostros de la tristeza.

Ni siquiera me detuve a pensarlo, rápidamente la envolví en una de las raídas sábanas del hospital y la tomé en brazos… la guardia había terminado. En mis casi cuatrocientos años, no recuerdo haber corrido tan rápido como aquella noche, si iba a actuar –y claro que lo haría—, debía hacerlo pronto, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. El último recuerdo que tengo de aquella noche, es la sensación de mis dientes hundiéndose en la piel de su lastimado cuello; el resto, hasta ahora, me niego a recordarlo, pues aún me duelen sus gritos de agonía.

_Amanezco siempre con sed  
Y quiero agua y besos a tiempo,  
Que no me llame quien no me quiera  
Porque yo haré lo mismo,_

Permanecí tres largos días y sus pesadas noches a su lado, hablándole y limpiando su rostro, veía como la ponzoña que había dejado en su cuerpo, iba haciendo efecto, devolviéndole poco a poco la fuerza, la salud y la belleza que sabía se ocultaba debajo de todos esos cardenales y heridas llenas de sangre seca. Anhelaba su despertar con la mente llena de preguntas, los labios llenos de besos y las manos cargadas de caricias.

'_Deseaba morir, Carlisle… ella en serio lo deseaba, respirar le causaba un dolor insoportable'_, la voz de Edward me sacó de todas las cavilaciones en que me había sumergido, él pudo escuchar la duda en mi cabeza: _'había perdido todo motivo y anhelo de vivir… pero eso es algo que debe decirte Esme, ese es su nombre'_. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, aunque era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, supe que era el nombre que quería repetir el resto de la eternidad.

_Quiero desprenderme de esta urgencia  
De la necesidad de recordar el pasado,  
Quiero tener más porqués para andar en el presente_

Volvió en sí, tal como era de esperarse; sus ojos ya no tenían ese matiz acaramelado que me habían regalado con cierta magia en la morgue del hospital; se habían cubierto de esa sombra borgoña característica de los recién nacidos. Me miró expectante, con expresión confundida, yo la miré, estoy casi seguro de que mis ojos se veían más dorados que nunca, le dediqué una sonrisa dulce, franca, la clase de sonrisa que sólo reservo para esos momentos en que mis hijos vuelven a parecer niños traviesos.

Ella se lanzó a mis brazos, se aferró a mis hombros como cualquier humano con un poco de sensatez se aferraría a un tablón flotante después de un naufragio; me pareció indefensa e incluso frágil; envolví su cintura con los brazos y no fui consciente del momento en que Edward salió de la habitación, hasta que escuché un breve "clic" de la puerta al cerrarse. Desprevenido como estaba, sentí unos labios beberse con desesperación los míos, la sorpresa fue tal, que demoré en responder aquel desesperado beso y al final, ella reclinó su cabeza en mi hombro… le escuché susurrar _'gracias'._

_Quiero salir de mi casa sin miedos, sin fobias,  
No volver a donde fui feliz  
Conocer otros lugares._

Después de aquella noche, nada volvió a ser igual; incluso los colores de la noche se habían vuelto más brillantes, una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro con más frecuencia de lo habitual e incluso, mi hijo parecía más feliz. Esme se había convertido en el sol que iluminaba nuestra casa, normalmente sombría; la vieja nostalgia que se había hecho parte de mí, desaparecía gradualmente con cada beso que me obsequiaba al salir de casa, con cada mañana que el sol se reía de nuestra condena, sorprendiéndonos enredados en las sábanas de nuestra cama.

Y es así como comenzó mi camino a su lado, como encontré la razón para tener la certeza de que nunca se está solo, es simplemente que debemos mirar en el lugar indicado para encontrar lo que no sabemos que estamos buscando.

_En resumen quiero llamarte y proponer un cambio  
Aclarar las cosas y que amanezcas sobre mi pecho  
Y yo sin sed,  
Amándote sin remedio._

Han pasado casi cien años desde la noche en que huí de aquella fría morgue con Esme en brazos, casi cien años de que encontré mi motivo para seguir adelante, para ser feliz. Al día de hoy, ya no sólo somos Esme, Edward y yo, tiempo después se agregaron Rosalie y Emmett y después ese pequeño y adorable monstruo que es Alice, junto con su eterno protector, su Jasper.

Quiero creer que nuestra historia ha influido en ellos, en el amor que se profesan incondicionalmente. Si hubiese una forma de describir la intensidad de la presencia de Esme en mi existencia, creo que sólo sería equiparable con esa sed de conocimiento que siempre ha sido parte de mí, y la sed de sangre que me heredaron aquella fatídica noche Londinense; sin embargo, esta sed es distinta, es una sed que puede saciarse con una caricia, pero que me exige cada vez más licor para refrescarme si sus labios se encuentran con los míos.

_Y que amanezcas sobre mi pecho,  
Y yo sin sed._

Este soy yo, Carlisle Cullen, el que perdido en su desesperación y su soledad, encontró el camino, uno lleno de luz y de vida, un camino que tiene cabello color caramelo y unos expresivos ojos dorados… un camino que se llama Esme y que cada día, me entrega un pequeño trozo de eternidad.

* * *

Quiero agradecer a las personas que se han dado el tiempo y la buena gana de leer estas breves que me han mantenido cautiva desde que las comencé a pensar: **Deebie, Ishidamon, Mitzuko Chan**, un placer en verdad saber que han gustado de la serie y sobre todo, que les gusta tanto como a mí la pareja EmmettxRosalie, ellos también son mis favoritos, sin contar el cariño desmedido que le tengo a Emmett, sigo creyendo que es maravilloso.

Finalmente, pido un poco de paciencia, ya que si he demorado tanto las actualizaciones, a pesar de que llevaba cierto avance en la serie es justamente porque por motivos varios, la segunda viñeta desde la perspectiva de las chicas se me ha atorado como hueso de pollo en la garganta y se me ha complicado un poco terminarla, espero que en serio me tengan algo de paciencia y me dejen saber que les han parecido las demás instantáneas de la serie.

Saludos.

**_J. Saiph Lestrange-Black._**


	6. Y si resulta

Saludos de nuevo, sé que han pasado siglos desde la última actualización, tal como les había dicho, el mugriento bloqueo de escritor me ha tenido frita, creo que estoy en condiciones actualmente para continuar con el fic, aunque Rosalie sigue costándome horrores.

Sin más, los dejo con el capítulo de esta ocasión, ahora se trata de Alice y la visión que tiene sobre su historia y relación con Jasper.

**..:DISCLAIMER:.. **Cómo todos por aquí sabemos, los personajes y la historia de la saga pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; los poemas que leerán a lo largo de la publicación, pertenecen en autoría en interpretación a Edel Juárez y el resto del debraye es totalmente mío.

* * *

**. . : : 8 Poemas de Amor y una Canción Desesperada : : . .**

**Y SI RESULTA…**

_...Y si resulta que alguna vez tome notas de tus recuerdos?  
Si fueron tus ojos los que me dictaron esta larga imagen  
Que ahora traduzco, o intento traducir, para contártela de nuevo? _

Muchos creen que lo peor que puede pasar, es perder el pasado, porque no se sabe, ni se sabrá en realidad quién es uno mismo, a decir verdad, fue difícil pasar tanto tiempo a solas, conmigo misma, tratando de encontrar un recuerdo por pequeño que pudiera ser, algo que me diera un ligero tono de claridad para toda esta desastrosa maraña de ideas. Siempre creí que encontrar mi pasado, sería la clave para descifrar mi presente y tener un poco más claro mi futuro… cuán equivocada podía estar.

A pesar de ser un vampiro, jamás me había sentido como el depredador en que me había convertido, ni siquiera entendía al inicio lo que estaba sucediéndome y creo que jamás había estado en mí el deseo de matar, creía que el remordimiento acabaría con la fragilidad de mi mente si tan siquiera intentaba convertirme en la asesina implacable que debía ser. Sólo una vez participé de una muerte que me hizo sentir satisfecha, disfruté tanto escuchar como Jasper desprendía la cabeza de su cuello y aquella sensación de mis dientes hundiéndose en su piel y en ese momento no sabía que había sido ese mismo brazo que había desprendido por mí misma, el que me habría apresado para matarme cuando era humana.

_Vuelvo porque un día me propuse hacerlo  
Hace muchas vidas, hace muchos sueños,  
Vuelvo porque tus imágenes me guiaron  
Porque necesito tus secretos bajitos de mañana…_

Había pasado décadas enteras pensando casi obsesivamente en recuperar mis recuerdos y cuando los recuperé, aunque me sentía agradecida de por fin saber quien fui, deseé no haberlo sabido jamás. Viví encerrada entre sombras, separada de lo que quizá en algún momento había amado, ajena al mundo a mí alrededor; fue devastador enterarme de que mis padres eran los artífices de semejante atrocidad: me habían abandonado a mi suerte, deshaciéndose de lo que creían monstruoso, antinatural.

Irónicamente, aquel despertar después de mi transformación, fue similar a ver la luz de un amanecer después de mucho tiempo encerrado en algún sitio pequeño y obscuro; había vivido de noche, sin siquiera saberlo y ahora, era la noche por sí misma la que me estaba dando la luz para comenzar mi camino. Fue entonces cuando sucedió por primera vez, parecía que me había salido de mi cuerpo, estaba sin estarlo y frente a mí, estaba él, con la mirada cargada de tristeza, el cabello claro revuelto y restos de sangre en las comisuras de sus labios, parecía salvaje y un poco aterrador con ese rojo intenso brillando en sus pupilas, pero no pude evitar pensar que era el ser más hermoso que había visto jamás y que, a como diera lugar, debía encontrarlo.

_Tu complicidad callada, tus azules, tus rojos,  
Tus dudas y certezas amarradas con un lazo  
Vueltas nudo y a la espalda…_

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo pasó, hasta que uno de tantos días, me encontré en Filadelfia, el día estaba nublado y era perfecto para poder dejarse ver, fue un poco el instinto lo que me llevó hasta esa cafetería con no mucha y no poca gente, creo que era el medio día y yo estaba sentada en la barra, mirando dubitativamente el vaso con agua que había pedido; tenía la impresión de que algo importante pasaría, pero no estaba segura de qué. Durante la madrugada había visto de nuevo aquel rostro que yo tenía tiempo buscando y salí al día casi segura de que había algo relacionado con él y sus cabellos claros en algún sitio cercano.

Entonces fue que lo sentí… sí, lo sentí, no puedo llamarle de otro modo, porque fue instintivo el cruce de nuestras miradas mientras él entraba y yo me levanté lo más lento posible de mi asiento, por lo menos, lo más lento que mi propia ansiedad me permitía; ante todo, no debía asustar a los humanos presentes y esos diez pasos tan cortos, han sido los más largos que he dado en toda mi vida. Por fin le tuve ahí, frente a mí, con el rostro sorprendido y una expresión de clara duda en la mirada, le ofrecí mi mano y, como lo sabía, la tomó para no volver a soltarla.

_¿Cómo no amarrarme a tu manojo de estrellas?  
¿Cómo no dejarme llevar? ¿Cómo no seguirte?  
No tengo ni una rosa, ni un cordero, ni un volcán_

Si he de guardar recuerdos, contarlos y atesorarlos, creo que el mejor de todos, será siempre el de nuestro primer día juntos, porque él era aún mejor de lo que yo esperaba, por alguna razón el saber que había sido mi primera visión y cada día sería siempre la última, me daba la seguridad de saber que había algo íntimo entre nosotros aún cuando no nos conocíamos. Recuerdo con alegría el roce suave de sus manos y la sonrisa apenada al final de esas palabras dichas con acento sureño, estoy segura de que si Jasper hubiera sido humano, habría estado sonrojado la mayor parte del tiempo y yo, yo amaba y sigo amando toda su inocencia.

Quizá, en algún momento, tuve otra opción y por seguir una corazonada no pude verla, sin embargo, no me arrepiento de mi elección, porque a pesar de ser tan silencioso, meditabundo y un poco huraño, él es lo que me complementa. No estoy segura de en qué momento sucedió, pero él me entiende casi por instinto, sabe qué necesito, lo que pienso y podría completar las palabras que dejo inconclusas; él es todo, _MI_ todo.

_Pero -eso si- necesito regalarte el mundo que me robé de un libro  
Varios silencios que atesoré en un viaje  
Y sobre todo, me urge contarte el cuento  
De cuando era niño, de cuando eras niña  
De cuando lo eras todo_

Solía decirme que estaba loca cada vez que le hablaba de las visiones sobre la que ahora es nuestra familia, _"Alice… en serio, aunque los encontremos, aunque en realidad existieran ¿crees que de verdad van a aceptarnos entre ellos? ¡Sólo somos un par de extraños!"_; entonces, le ponía un dedo en los labios y le sonreía con la misma suficiencia de la primera vez, había entendido que yo había ganado aquella discusión que ni siquiera había empezado. Cuando Carlisle y Esme nos abrieron las puertas de su familia y su cariño, terminó de tragarse sus palabras.

En este universo que, aunque no lo parezca, cada día me sorprende un poco más, no podría reconocerme a mí misma si no es a su lado, Jasper es… el motor que va haciendo andar mis pasos, él no lo sabe, por lo menos no de viva voz, pero él es el motivo que me mantiene lejos de la tentación de la sangre humana, es la voz que me acuna cuando tengo miedo y sobre todo, es el protector prefecto, porque no sólo está ahí cuidándome, sino que me deja amarlo y me ama cada día con una locura contenida.

_Tu bien sabes que nuestro primer beso fue tan corto  
Que dura todavía,  
Que te he perdido y encontrado más de 17 veces en esta vida_

A nuestro alrededor, todos pueden ver esa misma estampa fría, indiferente e inhumanamente hermosa, algo que no cuadra del todo con el resto del entorno y que bien podría ser parte de un sueño. Lo que yo veo, cada vez que miro su perfil o su sombra, es a ese hombre que ha vivido más de cien años, que ha visto pasar horrores y desventuras por su camino; al que huyó buscando paz y lo que encontró, fue mi ruido y el torbellino de mi eterna prisa por vivir siempre adelante.

Me gusta mirarlo cuando pretende que no ha notado que lo hago, cuando está dejando pasar un día de holgazanería sobre el jardín de la casa, cuando el susurro del río cercano se convierte en un arrullo y él, se pierde en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos. Me gusta mirarlo tal como es, con su sonrisa contagiosa, el cabello desordenado y todas esas cicatrices blancuzcas en la piel de sus brazos, con las marcas de guerra que se dibujan aún sobre la palidez de su pecho… me gusta mirarlo así, cerca, cuando camina con sus piernas torneadas y expuestas hacia mí, cuando puedo verlo más como un hombre, que como un depredador inmortal.

* * *

En serio, espero que les haya gustado, personalmente, fue una delicia escribir a Alice, porque siento que es uno de los personajes que fluyen con mayor facilidad y creo que puedo asegurar que he disfrutado enormemente mirar a través de sus ojos, o por lo menos, como creo que lo podría ver.

Gracias de nuevo a Deebie e Ishidamon por seguir con la lectura de la serie y ahora en especial por la paciencia, seguro que pensaron que ya había abandonado el fic, pero no... estoy de regreso y no quiero soltarlo hasta que lo termine por completo.

Saludos y hasta el siguiente capítulo, que espero no demore tanto.

**_J. Saiph Lestrange-Black._**


	7. En horas hábiles

 La actualización salió un poco antes de lo que me esperaba, y en serio que ahora sí fluyó, en cierto modo la siento un poco forzada, quizá porque fue demasiado lo que estuve trabajándole y tratando de sentirla más no pensarla, es curioso como funciona, pero espero que les guste el resultado, hasta ahora, la viñeta más larga de la serie, espero que las restantes no salgan tan cargadas.

Sin más, los dejo con Rosalie hablando sobre su relación con Emmett, espero que la disfruten.

**..:DISCLAIMER:..** Cómo todos por aquí sabemos, los personajes y la historia de la saga pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; los poemas que leerán a lo largo de la publicación, pertenecen en autoría en interpretación a Edel Juárez y el resto del debraye es totalmente mío.

* * *

**. . : : 8 POEMAS DE AMOR Y UNA CANCIÓN DESESPERADA : : . .**

**EN HORAS HÁBILES**

_Guardar silencio__  
__a veces debería guardar silencio__  
__callar lo que veo, lo que escucho__  
__voltear la cara y no darme cuenta…_

Con el paso del tiempo, he aprendido el valor de un silencio, porque nunca se está lo suficientemente preparado para lo que puede significar; con el paso del tiempo, ha ido quedándome cada vez más claro que, no importa cuánto haya pasado antes, que es el presente lo que cuenta y que después de todo, no es tan malo planear el futuro, porque el futuro será simplemente aquello que tú mismo busques cosechar.

No puedo negar que han sido muchas las veces que he deseado ser incapaz de ver, escuchar y sentir; han sido demasiadas las veces que el dolor me ha sobrepasado y ha logrado enloquecerme un poco. Pero no podemos negarnos a ver, escuchar y sentir los mandatos del instinto… los del propio corazón, creo que esa fue la razón por la que pude completar exitosamente la carrera más larga en toda mi larga existencia.

_Volver a mis oídos ciegos, y a mis manos mudas,__  
__A mi lengua un trapo y a mi corazón de mármol__  
T__endría que atar mis pasos, quemar mis ojos, __  
P__ero resulta que no puedo_

Sería justo en esta ocasión, comenzar por el final de una historia; la historia de la joven, perfecta y hermosa Rosalie Hale, la joven, inocente y absolutamente idiota Rosalie Hale; esa que comenzó a vivir un cuento de hadas que no demoró en convertirse en la peor pesadilla. Aún sostengo que mi vida actual no es un final feliz, aún cuando tengo más de lo que podría haber imaginado; sigo creyendo que el final feliz de verdad, me tendría justo ahora descansando tranquilamente bajo la lápida de la cripta familiar, pero al no haber una opción distinta, creo que lo que tengo ahora, no lo cambiaría ni en un millón de años.

Pensar en el pasado siempre es difícil, doloroso y particularmente, creo que no trae nada bueno, aunque no está de más recordar de vez en cuando el punto de partida, porque los finales, no lo son siempre. En mi caso específico, el final de aquella vida vacía y trivial, no fue más que el comienzo de una nueva existencia que fue sellada con adrenalina, sangre y muerte; y que sólo encontró un motivo real hasta dos años después de su comienzo durante una noche fría en el bosque, en que aquel muchacho con gesto infantil casi muere entre las garras de un oso hambriento.

_No vivo por pasar el rato__  
N__i acumulo ideas para ser más sabio__  
N__i me grabo lo que escucho para repetirlo solo,__  
S__iempre a solas, bien alto._

A veces, el remordimiento me alcanza todavía, me siento injusta al haberle arrebatado todo para tenerlo conmigo y entonces lo veo, emprendiendo alguna cosa nueva, haciendo bromas o simplemente apostando algún desempate con nuestros hermanos, es entonces cuando entiendo que él pertenece aquí, a este mundo… que me pertenece y que con el paso del tiempo, se ha convertido en mi fuerza, mi apoyo y el complemento para esa alma mía que, aún no ha terminado de sanar.

Recuerdo claramente la primera reacción ante la culpa por lo que había pedido a Carlisle que hiciera; me aterró la perspectiva de haber sido yo la causante de que dejara de ser humano, de que fuera como yo y por otro lado, me sentí satisfecha, porque al final había logrado conseguirle. Ahora es gracioso recordar aquel rechazo, aquel temor de enfrentar las consecuencias de un acto desesperado, más aún cuando no puedo concebir en este mundo nada que pueda desear más que a él, sus rizos, su rostro infantil y la pasión con la que me toma cuando pretendo que no soy suya.

_Peleé con algunos por lo que hago  
un día crecieron notas de mis dedos  
y fueron otros los que las tocaron._

Cientos de noches y sus días han visto pasar muchas peleas personales, luchas internas, tratando de vencer mi latente deseo por la tan anhelada humanidad que no voy a recuperar, por aceptar los cambios y por comprender cómo es que él puede entenderme sin cuestionar demasiado. Luchas entre nosotros, por el poder, por tomarnos y huir uno del otro, por conseguir que uno pueda tener la visión del otro, compartida por momentos o por siempre.

Sigo sin poder comprender por qué me ama, aún cuando le quité todo, para dejarlo sólo conmigo, para formar parte de este universo alterno en que debemos escondernos y no sólo de los días soleados o de las multitudes, debemos huir de nuestra propia sed, de los ojos curiosos que nos saben hermanos por adopción y juzgan de inmoral el amor que nos profesamos. Un mundo donde son otros los que deciden lo que somos y detrás de sus miradas represoras, no puedo resistir la sed que tengo de él, de nosotros y de ahora y de mañana.

_Me propuse extrañar tan sólo en un horario,  
hablo de amor porque lo busco,  
intento comprenderlo y no me es fácil._

He tratado de dejar atrás el pasado, de no pensar en las cosas que he perdido, sino concentrarme en lo que he ganado, en lo que esta vida me ha dado y podría decirse que ahora estamos a mano y en paz, porque el pasado me ha arrebatado la ilusión trivial de una niña consentida y el presente me lo da a él, con su sonrisa inocente, los hoyuelos de sus mejillas y esos cabellos rizados en los que me pierdo de tan sólo pensarlos.

Ahora entiendo que mi búsqueda fue errónea durante mis primeros años, porque pensaba que lo mejor lo encontraría entre los barrotes de una jaula de oro, en que no sería más que una exótica ave más que exhibir y vine a encontrar que, lo mejor está donde menos te lo esperas; yo lo encontré en él, en esos ojos dorados que me miran con aprehensión, sus manos fuertes que tocan y acarician con precisión milimétrica, con esos labios que piden más y más, aún cuando recién hemos comenzado con un beso.

_Evito la intelectualidad tanto como puedo  
y me aburro como nunca con quien me toma por eso.  
Pasa que no estoy listo, nunca estoy listo…_

Edward siempre ha creído que mi mente es una piscina baja, algo nada profundo, nada que realmente piense; la realidad es que hace tiempo que evito dar demasiadas vueltas a las cosas, porque hay preguntas que no tienen respuesta. Por eso elegí jugar el papel de la tonta, la trivial, porque así todo el mundo creerá que soy fácil y el único capaz de descubrir el secreto tras aquella fachada, es el único por el que daría todo, absolutamente todo lo que tengo y lo que soy, si me regala una sola vez más el milagro de su sonrisa.

Dice la gente que nunca se está listo para morir, que todos dejamos algo pendiente que solucionar, yo creo que hoy podría morir sin ningún problema, porque al fin he logrado aquello que anhelé en aquellas fantasías infantiles: amar y ser amada. Sé que tenemos la eternidad por delante, que nuestro límite es el cielo, pero prefiero mantener los pies en la tierra, porque no hay un solo lugar en el que yo quiera estar si es que él no va conmigo, tomando mi mano, acariciando mi cabello.

_Y todo me sorprende y me provoca,  
me extrañan tanto los aplausos, como los abucheos  
yo no espero otra cosa que no sea entendimiento..._

Son las pequeñas cosas las que me dan la certeza de que fue una decisión correcta e incorrecta al mismo tiempo; incorrecta porque no tenía derecho a tomar su vida de ese modo, correcta, porque los brazos del otro es exactamente al sitio al que pertenecemos, lo que necesitamos para ser felices.

Estaba acostumbrada a ser admirada y deseada, a ser el centro de atención, pero a pesar del paso del tiempo, sigo sin poder acostumbrarme a que nos miren a todo lugar al que vamos, a que le miren con temor y me miren con deseo y no puedo acostumbrarme a ello, porque a nuestro alrededor, en el mundo, no han terminado de entender que no somos dos que están juntos; somos uno solo que muestra dos caras distintas, como una moneda.

_Y no por eso crezco, y no por eso grito,  
grito porque me divierte ver saltar  
asustados a mis delirios…_

Jóvenes eternamente, instalados en estos cuerpos de menos de treinta años, con el peso de décadas y con suerte, siglos sobre nuestros hombros, que me resultan ligeros como plumas cuando le miro, alegre, franco, directo; cuando apoya mis ideas y también cuando intenta hacerme entrar en razón, cuando está convencido de que estoy siendo injusta.

Arrasador, impetuoso, imponente, así es como lo veo, como el ser perfecto que me ha dado todo sin esperar nada más que caricias de mi parte, jugando a ser el cazador cuando le he convertido en mi presa, cuando me ha atrapado y sabe que no volveré a dejarlo libre hasta que sienta que es momento de que él me abandone una vez más.

_A veces cuando salgo, camino un largo rato  
sin rumbo fijo, me detengo en los jardines,  
me siento en las banquetas y fumo un poco  
mientras escribo mentalmente cosas que luego olvido…_

He olvidado la última vez que necesité estar sola, la última vez que le dije _'basta ya… déjame tranquila'_, he olvidado por qué puse distancia entre nosotros y también la razón por la que salió detrás de mí, pidiendo que no me marchara, prometiendo que trataría de no equivocarse de nuevo. Él no sabe que amo cada uno de esos detalles, cada uno de esos errores, porque me recuerda como él ha perdonado los míos y ha usado su frágil paciencia tratando de ayudarme a resolver sus consecuencias.

Es tanto lo que me ha dado y tanto lo que le debo, que la misma eternidad no me alcanzaría para colmarlo de todo lo que merece y sé, que si tuviéramos otra eternidad aparte de la nuestra, se la daría, sólo por la maravilla de verlo resplandecer bajo el sol, mientras corre atravesando un río.

_Esa es mi vida, cazar ideas,  
soñar despierto y casi siempre hablar dormido  
y de vez en cuando, cuando estoy de suerte,  
hablar contigo._

Si volvemos al final de ese cuento de hadas que terminó en pesadilla, diría que la princesa huyó de la torre de su prisión, para encontrar la libertad y en medio de la pesadilla, darse cuenta que todavía era capaz de soñar; soñar con una vida plena y feliz, una vida quizá diferente, pero que por fin había llenado sus brazos, su mente y su corazón, comenzando en el momento en que se convirtió en ángel ante los ojos de otro soñador que, despertó de su propia pesadilla para encontrar a su lado la eternidad.

* * *

**Ishidamon**, como te dije, no abandoné la serie, sólo estaba un poco bloqueada, espero sinceramente que disfrutes esta instantánea y se aceptan golpes, porrazos, tomatazos y demás manifestaciones de que apestó.  Gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que después de esta no me digas "Saiph... realmente la regaste, me voy"

Saludos y hasta la próxima.

**_J. Saiph Lestrange-Black._**


End file.
